


bring me flowers - astro

by tylerskye



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Astronaut!Dan, M/M, Phan AU, Phan Fluff, florist!Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerskye/pseuds/tylerskye
Summary: in which dan is in space, phil is not, and it’s been a while since dan has smelt a rose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on ao3! whoo!  
> lower case is intended.

“angela, i haven’t talked to you since five minutes ago,” i joked. 

i reclined back in my chair—if you could even call it reclining. the chair was stiff-backed, so if i tried to recline, there was a fifty-fifty chance of me falling onto my butt.

the dark haired woman staring at me through the monitor scoffed. 

“i missed you, you idiot,” angela said quietly, rolling her eyes.

i exhaled loudly through my nose and brought my hand up to my fringe.

“darling, your hair looks fine,” she stated, taking a quick sip from her starbucks mug.

tall soy chai, no foam, no water, extra hot.

“ba humbug,” i grinned, playing with my fringe that i could see thanks to the reflection in the bottom right-hand corner of the monitor.

“what have you been up to?” angela asked, twirling her black locks of hair around her finger.

“i have to go,” i declared, eyeing the flowers i was growing on the other side of the bunk through the reflection.

“we’ve been talking for thirty sec—”

“bye, love.”

i cut off the video call with a click of my mouse and made my way to the silvery-blue flowers growing in the makeshift pot i crafted from (hopefully unimportant) things lying around the bunk. there were real pots in the greenhouse, but i wanted these to be just mine.

these flowers—which i had named silver claw rose—grew in tough conditions, but were even tougher to take care of. no water, replace sand/gravel mixture every two days, trim the old leaves or they’ll die, and don’t let pj touch them. 

they looked like roses, hence the name, but certainly had no relation to the flower. the reason i called them silver claw roses, was because of the silvery claw-like veins growing through the petals. 

they truly were beautiful, but they weren’t the first bouquet of ‘roses’ i brought home to the bunking and recreational facility—or ‘barf’, as most of the laid-back people of ground control called it. pj and i had to be professional at all times. _professional._

silver claws grew in small groups around the bases of mountains, and the only mountains close to us were twelve kilometres away. the big bosses didn’t like it when i used valuable rover fuel for flowers.

before, i had made up the excuse that i was travelling there to research some sort of special rock. but the big bosses caught on. now i can only use the rover in a radius of five kilometres. five! that’s barely any!

ba humbug.

 

“hey, astro boy,” pj smiled as he walked into the greenhouse. he strode over to the potatoes on the other side of the green house and began harvesting.

“hey, i-don’t-have-a-nick-name-for-you boy,” i smiled back, trimming some tomato plants.

“how was your umpteenth call with angela?” he smirked.

“i dunno,” i sighed. “i really love her, but i feel as though _she_ isn’t feeling it anymore.”

“well, you know why?” pj whispered in my ear as he passed me.

“why?” i quirked an eyebrow.

“sophie—you know, my girlfriend—is friends with angela, right?” pj said, continuing to whisper, even though—as far as we were concerned—we were the only ones on this wretched planet. “sophie, sh-she heard angela talking to another one of her friends at a party they went to. they were talking about this guys… i think his name was adam or something. they were talking about a date they went on together.”

the smile disappeared from my face.

“mate, i-i think angela’s cheating on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daffodils symbolize new beginnings.


End file.
